The Porcelain Doll
by Rashini Mira
Summary: The legend of The Porcelain doll; the beautiful doll of the Seraphim land wanted to be human. The good witch of North coincidentally saw this doll talking with her master. The witch turned the beautiful doll into a beautiful human. Now what kind of adventures awaits for this doll?
1. Human

_The Porcelain doll_

I stared at the book in front of me. Interesting name, no wonder all my peers talk about my book. I wiped the dusty cover of the book with my hand; much to my amusement it was a blond haired girl in a Victorian red dress and giant snowflake floating in her hands. The way the girl's arms were it seemed she was controlling the snow flake. But the weird thing was she resembled someone. It must've been my imagination.

Curiosity taking the best of me I opened the book, I stared the beautiful cursive handwriting also taking in the summary.

' _The legend of The Porcelain doll; the beautiful doll of the Seraphim land wanted to be human. The good witch of North coincidentally saw this doll talking with her master. The witch turned the beautiful doll into a beautiful human. Now what kind of adventures waits for this doll?'_

Even the summary is catchy; I gently turned another page and started reading.

* * *

 **Chapter One – Human**

"So where do you want to go today, Rosa?" The young lad asked his companion, however, the doll was distracted by the carriage; the bright ivory colour reminded her of the great tusks of an elephant while the magnificent golden border resembled a dragon.

"Are you paying attention to me?" The young lad feigned anger as the doll quickly diverted her attention to the young lad. She quickly stood up on her feet and sat on his lap. She smiled at him nervously; having a suspicion the young lad had anger at her. The young lad pouted and looked away as the doll laughed at him; they were in their own world therefore they did not notice the beautiful pair of pinkish and purple eyes watching them with sheer amusement.

"Youichi, would you be kind enough to pluck me some berries?" The doll questioned soon as she saw the lady of the beautiful carriage walking towards me. The young lad, however, raised an eyebrow and sighing he left to pluck some berries for his favorite doll.

"May I know the name of this beautiful lady?" The doll questioned politely, the lady gave out a low and amused chuckle and did a little curtsy.

"Gabriella Belle, Witch of North. May I know the name of this beautiful doll?" The lady watched the doll doing a curtsy of her own before answering the asked question.

"Rose Sakura of Seraphim, my lady Belle." The doll answered without any hesitation, the lady watched the doll with amusement and tad bit of happiness.

"May _this servant_ know what brings my lady here?" The doll questioned, a playful smirk played on the delicate lips of the lady as she stared at the doll.

"Well, today my sister Witch of South, Arabelle Bella, informed me that a certain doll caught her attention but not by appearance but by her wish." Gabriella hinted slyly, the doll, however, was every straightforward and did not hesitate in asking her to get straight to the point.

"If you may get to the point, my lady." The doll asked in a tone that did not betray her intention of concealing her emotions.

"You want to be a human." Gabriella stated, getting straight to the point as the doll had asked her to. The doll looked at her with alarmed eyes but her composure had not changed, to this Gabriella smirked mischievously.

"And does that disturb or concern your matters?" Not long the doll had concealed her emotional eyes and retorted back. Gabriella's amusement swelled visibly as she talked more with the amusing doll.

"It doesn't disturb my matters but it does concern my matters." Gabriella calmly informed as she took in the doll undisturbed composure. Gabriella was more than amused with this doll, what will be of the doll if she does grant the doll's wish?

"May this servant know how it concerns your matters?" The doll inquired calmly, Gabriella's smirk widened even more. The doll was quite amusing, as much as she hated to say but the porter was quite good with his hands.

"I had come to grant your wish." Gabriella bent down to the height of the doll before whispering softly the said words. The doll kept her wooden hands on her sides and looked at the Witch with an emotion unknown to the Witch.

"In exchange for what may this servant know?" The doll asked suspiciously, this question had Gabriella's smirk falter a bit.

"Consider this as a gift from an acquaintance." Gabriella answered with a smirk, not hearing the doll's answer she started the spell in ancient English and Sinhala.

"අද මේ දවස, මා ඉදිරියේ බෝනික්කා වෙනස් කළ යුතු ය. සිදු වන එදිනෙදා ගොම්මන්. ඉර හඳ ස්වභාවික සූර්යග්රහණය. දීප්තිමත්ව බැබළෙන හා මහන්සියෙන් වැඩ. හිරු බැස යෑම සඳ මේ බෝනික්කා වෙනස් ය. "

"Today this day, the doll in front of me shall be changed. The everyday twilight that takes place. The natural eclipse of the sun and moon. Shine brightly and work harder. The eclipse of the sun and moon shall change this doll."

Just as said, an eclipse between the Sun and the Moon took place. As soon as the eclipse took place, the silhouette of the doll started changing. The porcelain texture had changed into soft and smooth skin. The short porcelain legs transformed into long and slender legs. The straight hips altered into soft but curvy hips. The straight chest evolved into a big and ample chest. The porcelain arms varied into soft and long arms. The thin neck refined into a slender and long neck. The porcelain face mended into a beautiful and exquisite face. The porcelain ears had improved into soft and small ears. The golden wool hair reformed into silk and soft golden hair.

Gabriella grinned proudly at her masterpiece as she took in her appearance. Her beauty in human form was simply exquisite or more! Gabrielle was sure that this human was the most beautiful one she had ever seen!

* * *

I closed the book as I finished Chapter One of the Porcelain Doll. I hurriedly took the book to the librarian and asked to mark the book. The librarian was the nerd in our class, Yu.

"What's your name Miss" The nerd nervously pushed back his glasses as he asked me the question. I glared at him for not knowing my name and sighed.

"Gabrielle Bella of year eleven, nerd." I smacked my teeth at him and took the book from the nerd almost pushing him to take the book. I quickly shoved the book inside my side bag and walked out of the hellhole called the 'library' to my sister.

"Gabrielle Bella!" My sister shouted as soon she was saw me, she waved happily at me as I, too, shouted her name excitedly.

"Arabella Belle!" A smile graced my lips as I hugged her affectionately; I had not seen her for six hours!

"I missed you sister"

* * *

Written By : Rashini Mira

Adopted From : Katherine Kalissa Amara

Credits to : Katherine Kalissa Amara

* * *

Hi peeps! How was the story?! Please review and add my story to your favorite or else Ima hunt you. Well bye bye!


	2. Walking

_The Porcelain Doll_

Arabella came close to me and peeked over my shoulder to see what I was holding in so much fascination. Her emerald and sapphire eyes sparkled as she saw the blonde on the cover, I knew her favorite was supernatural and historical. Good for her, this book is both of the genres.

"Want to read it together Ar?" I offered; I bet her eyes couldn't shine any brighter than now. A big, goofy grin spread across her tanned face.

"Of course." The goofy grin on her face spread even wider as she spoke to give her approval. We plopped on the bed together and excitedly open the book; I explained to her what happened in the first chapter before starting to read the second chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Waking**

She shivered slightly as a cold, soft breeze blew over her naked body. The healthy, green grass tickled her small, sun kissed feet. She stirred in her slumber but she did not wake up.

A small squirrel scurried to the long green grass where she laid. The squirrel approached her, wondering what kind of creature she was. The small animal nipped at her feet. And when she stirred, the small squirrel sprinted to the mother, alarmed.

She tried to open her eyes. She had not being taught how to open her eyes. Dolls do not close their eyes and neither do they open them. Once again she attempted to open her eyes. She was not someone who gives up so easily! With much effort she finally opened her eyes.

The view of the baby blue sky she was given was quite big and far. She had not had such a big and keen view before. She could almost see the floating country of celestials, Havons. It was weird and impossible for a doll like her!

Her fingers were aching to move. Porcelain does not ache. She tried moving her fingers, she knew that it was impossible for her wooden fingers to move but surprisingly they moved. She felt the rich, brown soil underneath her fingers. It was a pleasant feeling that had been unknown to her until now.

If her fingers can move, it might be possible that she can also move her whole body. So, she kept her weight on her hands and supported her upper body. Surprised was the understatement of the ion; she saw her fingers. They were not porcelain! Instead, her fingers were covered in skin.

She attempted to touch her fingers but she ended up falling back onto the soil with a painful hit. Again, she supported her upper body using her hands but this time instead of taking both hands to examine her fingers, she kept one hand on the soil and used her free hand to examine her fingers.

The movable fingers were truly fascinating. Her fingers moved in one direction and when she touched her fingers using her other fingers they made different shapes. How wonderful!

The small squirrel, cautiously, approached her, but, not without his mother of course!

The small creatures took the attention of her golden, sparkly eyes. She tried not to scare them as much possible. She was taught how to smile. So, she twitched her delicate, pink lips of hers upwards into a kind and gentle smile.

Suddenly, a surge of assurance rushed through the veins of the small squirrel as well the veins of mother. The small squirrel sprinted to the warm shelter under her palms and made itself comfortable.

The mother squirrel, however, observed the scene carefully. She had seen humans before, but none of them appeared to be this friendly to the animals that were small creature like them. It was very suspicious but if she had any intention of harming them, she would've done that earlier.

She giggled as the squirrel wriggled for her affection. She gently groomed his fur with her fingers. It was a mystery, before, when she was a doll, no animal approached her. Perhaps, that was because Youichi was always close to her. Animals are scared humans, but the reason why no animal approached her was not because they were afraid of Youichi but Youichi took the attention of the animals without much effort with his gentle nature.

She looked around, and saw that other animals were bravely approaching her too. She kept the squirrel on the ground and started patting the deer that was nudging her shoulder for her attention. She looked at her feet where a bigger and old looking squirrel rubbed its face on her foot. She noticed that the older squirrel was on its two feet!

She stopped patting the deer and attempted to stand on her two feet too. At her first attempt, she failed. She failed at her second attempt too. But she did not give up try to stand up on her own two feet. After few, although it was many, she stood up finally. The brown, rich soil felt good under her foot, too.

She took a few fast steps and soon she was running. The wind caressed her long, golden hair gently. But, she did not run anymore when the wind caressed her body, because that's when she realized she was stark naked.

* * *

I started laughing. I was not the only one laughing, Arabella was laughing too. After our little laughing session, we looked at the clock. It was 11 pm! We had not eaten dinner yet for cow's sake! We ran downstairs to find mother looking at us angrily.

I gulped and readied myself for a lecturing session about 'How meal time is important'.


End file.
